The Light After the Storm
by RosieB
Summary: Hermione endures a breakup and must collect herself and learn to trust and love again. It's a bit dramatic in the beginning but will become a romance later, even flufflike. Enjoy and RR!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I'm warning everyone right now; this is going to be fluff eventually. It does have a healthy dose of angst in it though, especially in the beginning, so I don't really know what genre it should be under. Romance/Drama maybe? It'll only be about 3 or 4 chapters so check back soon for the next part.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione glanced over to her boyfriend. She was thoroughly annoyed at him. She had come to this dance to have fun, to rekindle whatever flames remained in their relationship, and now he was ignoring her. This was, basically, the last chance for them. Hermione knew something was wrong with him... she could feel it and she was sick of trying to pretend that it didn't feel like the end of her world was coming. Yes, she cared that much for him. Despite his growing coldness and distance, Hermione felt this boy could be the One. And yet, she also had to admit to herself that she wasn't happy, not in the slightest. All these emotions, she thought angrily, how is this possible?  
  
Hermione sighed and adjusted her robe's hem. Sudden animation in the boy next to her shook her out of her reverie. "Hermione?... Well? What do you say?" he was asking her.  
  
"Huh? What?" she questioned.  
  
He sighed heavily and continued, "The party. Up in the Gryffindor Tower. Wanna go? This isn't exactly exciting..."  
  
"Sure. Whatever."  
  
Ten minutes later, Hermione was alone at the party. Her "darling" boyfriend had deserted her as soon as they had walked in. She gritted her teeth, thinking of the trouble that she had gone through to prepare for tonight. Now she couldn't even find him! For two hours, she wandered aimlessly through the crowd, looking. When she finally found him, he looked extremely displeased at her presence and excused himself. Hermione could barely contain her anger. What had she done that deserved this?  
  
Finally, the evening was over. Hermione collapsed onto her bed. She had had an awful time and it was entirely her boyfriend's fault!   
  
He had told her that he would come by early the next morning but in fact, he didn't show up until 2 days later, after Hermione's Arithmancy class.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," he murmured. She looked at him, expecting to get a hello kiss but instead he stayed 10 feet from her, looking down at his shoes. Without waiting for a reply to his greeting he continued, "Look... I've been thinking it would be best if we stopped dating." He looked up to her reaction.  
  
But she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Hermione kept her face stony and her voice unfeeling as she said, "Okay, may I ask why?"  
  
"It's just for the best, that's all," he responded, sounding distinctly guilty. There was a pause. Hermione could feel the tension but remained still as he said, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow in class. You're gonna be alright, right?"  
  
"I'm fine. Bye." She turned quickly and walked up the dorm steps and flung herself onto her bed and started crying uncontrollably. As she lay there, all she could think of was her boyfriend, make that ex-boyfriend... the famous Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione kept her head down, nearly touching her nose to the desk as she wrote her essay. McGonagall enjoyed piling on extra work before the winter holiday to ensure her students wouldn't forget everything. Hermione doubted she would forget anything considering she was staying at Hogwarts during the holiday. She remembered with disgust how her parents had decided that they could use a "second honeymoon." Now she was stuck at school with a bunch of people she didn't like. With the exception of her best friend, Ginny, of course. And, admittedly, Harry. It had been two months and she still cared for him, her heart jumping whenever he passed. The only difference was that now there was anger too. Despite their long friendship, Harry basically had ceased to talk to Hermione. Even Ron didn't speak much to her anymore. They weren't exactly cold, but they never went out of their way to include her. In fact, Hermione couldn't remember a single instance where Harry or Ron had spoken to her first since the breakup.  
  
Hermione sniffed and handed in her essay. Class ended soon after and Hermione wandered into the masses of students who were elated that the Christmas holiday had come.   
  
She felt so alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laughter rang out in the common room and, for once, Hermione was included. She, Neville, Ginny and Parvati were laughing hysterically about Neville's latest encounter with Snape. Neville was still deathly afraid of the man, but in the company of friends, making the terrifying professor mad didn't seem as horrible. Hermione smiled as she looked at her friends. Two months ago, Parvati and Neville were simply friends. Now they were her confidantes. Harry and Ron's distance had forced her to become closer to other people. She had found that these guys were every bit as much fun as the old ones. And she had more of them, for once Hermione allowed herself to befriend Neville and Parvati, Lavender Seamus and Dean came along too. It was different, but in a wonderful way.  
  
As she was musing on these events, Dean came up to Neville and whispered something to him. Neville turned slightly pale but nodded. Hermione was heading off to bed when he stopped her. "Hermione, um... would you possibly do me the honor of going to the dance with me?" He saw the slightly shocked look on her face and hastily added, "You know, as friends?"  
  
Hermione stared at him for a second more. She had heard from Ginny that he was going to ask her, but she hadn't known he had the courage to actually do it. "I'd love to," she responded, giving him a hug.   
  
Happily, she went off to bed, planning what she would wear. She wanted to look stunning.   
  
Harry was going with a girl from Hufflepuff; a pale little thing named Susan Bones. Hermione hadn't been aware they knew one another. Supposedly, Harry had a tremendous crush on her. Well, now she would be able to see for herself if it was true. Hermione was thankful Ginny would be there to support her. And vice versa. Poor thing, Hermione thought, Ginny would have to see her ex-boyfriend with another girl also. It would be even more painful for her though. Ginny and Terry James Boot (called TJ by his friends) had gone out for two years, following Ginny's third year.   
  
Hermione sighed. Happy as she was, she had begun to wonder if true love really existed. She had thought she found it after all, and it proved to be an illusion. Harry had been her chance. There weren't a lot of choices, she reflected, and all the decent ones were taken. Dean, Seamus, Blaise (a Slytherin, but quite cute)... heck, even Justin Finch-Fletchley and Malfoy (shudder) were dating people. And Ron was quite the player, now that he was in seventh year and had gained respect for more than just being famous Harry Potter's friend. Hermione giggled in spite of herself; three years ago, she never would have imagined Ron with two or three girlfriends at a time. She was glad she didn't have to deal with a boyfriend like that!  
  
She sighed again and turned over, fell asleep and dreamt of happiness and love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, hope you like it so far! I realize everyone is slightly out of character. This is partly based on personal experience so I had to change certain aspects of their personalities (although it's crazy how I seem to know real-life counterparts of these people). Next time, the dance and a surprising twist I hope will shock you. Feel free to guess! :) R/R!!!!! Please! If you don't, I'll be forced to stop the story, like I did with my other fic. I've done it before, and so you know I'll do it again so review! Gracias!  



	2. Part 2: More Clouds

A/N: Here's the next part

A/N: Here's the next part! Thanks to all who reviewed although, I must say I might disappoint a few of them. This is based on my own experience, remember… heck, it's almost exactly my own experience. So I did have to change personalities a bit, sorry!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione twirled in front of the mirror and laughed. Her normally average looks had been transformed into something that, even Hermione could admit without being vain, was beautiful. Ginny was hurriedly fixing Hermione's hair, admonishing her as Hermione tried to admire herself. The guys would be ready and waiting in a few short minutes!

"There, finally! The last hairpin is in," Ginny commented, relieved, "Come on! Let's go!"

Hermione laughed again at her friend's impatience and followed her out the door and down the stairs. When they reached the common room, the guys were there, looking nervous yet happy. The other girls were there too. Dean and Lavender, Seamus and Parvati, the two couples, were looking perfectly content as usual. Beside them stood Colin Creevey, Ginny's date and Neville. Hermione mused on how much Colin had changed since his first years at Hogwarts. He was much less of a follower and the camera had long been packed away, only to be brought out for special occasions. Hermione supposed that yet another dance wasn't special enough.

__

Click. Never mind, Hermione thought. Dennis, Colin's younger brother, held the camera. 

"Sheesh," whispered Parvati, under her breath, "Talk about passing on the tradition."

Hermione giggled. 

Ten minutes and about a hundred pictures later, the group was on its way to the Great Hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oooohhhhh," everyone gasped in unison as they entered the Hall. It had been decorated beautifully with red ribbons and tiny flying hearts. Hermione laughed as she thought of Gilderoy Lockhart; this Valentines Day dance would be a dream for him. All those female students admiring him. 

Ginny came up next to her. "You're hyper tonight 'Mione! I don't think I've ever heard you laugh this much!" she exclaimed, and then lowered her voice, " At least, not for the last four months or so."

Hermione looked at her, surprised. Had it really been four months since the last dance, the last time she and Harry had been together? She had been having so much fun lately that she had lost track. But now that Ginny had brought it up… yes, there he was. Susan was on his arm, talking to Ron's date, a fifth year that Hermione didn't know. 

Harry looked great. Hermione shifted uncomfortably as he noticed her group. He came striding over, with Susan and Ron in tow. 

"Hey everyone," Harry greeted. Hermione furrowed her brow. She could tell he was avoiding eye contact with her. She shook herself. She must enjoy this evening! And she would, no matter how Harry acted!

Hermione turned to Neville and sweetly asked if he would care to dance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione… I have something to tell you," Ginny whispered during dinner one day. 

"You don't have to whisper you know."

"Yes I do. Listen, this has been driving me nuts that I haven't told you yet but… well, I like Harry. A lot," she cringed, clearly expecting Hermione to blow up at her.

Instead, Hermione laughed, "Most girls do at one point."

"So, you're okay with it?"

"Why shouldn't I be? I mean, it's just a crush, you can't choose you who like."

"Yeah… not like anything's going to happen. I mean, two days after the dance Harry found out Susan doesn't like him as more than a friend. He's still getting over it."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Well, she's lucky to have that sense. He's not a very good boyfriend. Great friend, bad boyfriend. And that was only about two weeks ago."

Ginny laughed, "Yup, as much as I like him, you've told me enough for me to realize that Harry is definitely not an acceptable boyfriend."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N: The remaining part of this all takes place within a few days. Makes more sense that way.)

A few days later, Colin met up with Hermione after her Potions class. 

"Hey Hermione, I guess you've heard?"

"Heard what?" she mumbled, while looking through her bag.

"Harry likes Ginny. They're going out now."

Hermione snapped her head up and dropped her bag, not even flinching at the loud thud it made on the stone floor. She turned visibly pale.

"Hermione?… Hermione?"

She swallowed and stooped to gather her things but found she was unable to do so. She was trembling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione? Please, talk to me!" Ginny pleaded.

Hermione whipped around to face her former best friend. She was seething. "Why should I talk to you? You've betrayed me!"

Ginny looked hurt, "Please, don't believe Colin. He's been telling everyone Harry and I are dating but it's not true! Yes, he likes me, but I wouldn't think of accepting a date before talking to you!"

Hermione took a deep breath. "If you want to go out with him, you can. It's a mistake, I'm not going to hide that I feel that way. I'm scared he'll hurt you like he did to me."

"I doubt if it'll last more than two weeks. But thank you 'Mione. I'll take it so slow. I'm not going to go out with him yet. I'll talk to you first, I promise! I won't let him hold my hand before you say it's okay!"

Hermione gave a shaky laugh, "That's not necessary."

"Yes it is. I don't want to lose my best friend over a guy. It's not worth it."

"I know," Hermione answered, smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione?"

She sighed. "What do you want Harry?"

"Um… I was thinking. I want to be friends with you again. I acted like a jerk I know and I don't expect you to accept me again but please… I mean, Ginny is your best friend and we'll probably be spending a lot of time together. It'd be nice if we were friends… No tension, you know?"

Hermione smiled. "This relationship with Ginny is worth that much to you?"

Harry blushed, "Yeah, kinda…"

She mock-sighed, "Fine…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A tear slid down Hermione's cheek. Despite the kindness she showed to Harry and Ginny, she was miserable with this. She had thought she was totally over Harry, but this wasn't so. As a result, Hermione was feeling extremely depressed. Everyone had noticed it. The worst part was that the person she normally went to was the problem.

She wiped the tear away and headed to the common room.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ginny looked concerned.

"Nothing…"

Harry came through the portrait hole and went upstairs after giving Ginny a kind look.

Ginny glanced at Hermione again and came to her realization. "Do you want me to not accept his offer for a date?"

Hermione felt anger build up. Ginny knew perfectly well that Hermione could not shout "YES! I want you two to not go out!" without serious repercussions on their relationship. Ginny would never forgive her.

"No… it's alright."

"Hermione… please… tell me truthfully. Now is the time, before I get attached to him. Do you still like him or something?"

"I don't know…" Hermione murmured, "I need to get to class…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione trudged up the stairs. After this morning's unsuccessful conversation with Ginny, she really didn't want to deal with Transfiguration. 

At the top of the stairs, Hermione gasped. Right in front of the classroom! How obvious could you get?!?! 

Hermione passed by, trying not to look at Ginny and Harry while they kissed. Tears began to sting in Hermione's eyes.

Inside, she threw herself down on her chair. Ron came in with a distinctly disgusted look on his face. He saw Hermione and sat down next to her.

Hermione had her face buried in her hands when she felt a touch on her arm. She looked up. Ron gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hermione resisted the urge to add venom to the words.

"Everything. Harry and Ginny, and their actions but mostly for my own. I never should have ignored you."

"Why _were_ you ignoring me?"

"Because… I was kinda the one that helped Harry decide to break up with you. It was just too uncomfortable to have your two best friends dating. But it was even worse when you two weren't talking. So, I'm sorry."

Hermione gave him a weak smile, "You probably did me a favor, Ron. I forgive you."

To be continued…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So, that's it for now. I'm aware it's rather confused, but it's the way it should be. This is from Hermione's POV essentially and wouldn't you be confused if your best friend began to date your ex? I think there's only one part more though. Can Hermione sort through her feelings? Can she forgive Ginny? The next part will be fluffier – I promise! Now… R/R or you won't find out what happens to Hermione!


	3. Sunshine

A/N: The long awaited part 3 of my little epic

A/N: The long awaited part 3 of my little epic. This might be the last too, unless you guys are nice and review. But as you know, this is based on my own love life (or lack thereof…) so it's not like I'll be making any of you happy. I don't know – haha… why don't you read and review and we'll go from there?

Disclaimer: Yeah… if I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing this – I'd be at the bank withdrawing a couple thousand dollars for a shopping spree.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He came into the room and Hermione looked up shyly. She didn't want the sixth year boy to think she was a freak. She and Ryan were good friends but her crush on him was to remain a secret. He was, after all, a year younger than she was. At the same time, it felt good to actually like someone again. Harry was a thing of the past.

"Hey 'Mione," he said as he sat down. Hermione fought the urge to giggle. She was seventeen… she had to be mature.

"Hey Ryan," she answered, "how has Snape been treating you lately?"

He groaned in frustration. She simply laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The group sat around the fireplace in the common room. Hermione sat between Ron and Ginny. Ron kept whispering sarcastic comments in her ear as the others talked about much more serious matters. Hermione frequently found herself laughing at inopportune times. Since their two best friends had started dating, Ron and Hermione had become closer than ever. It was something that happened when they were constantly forced together. Ginny had even once questioned if there was a chance of a relationship between them, to which Hermione gave a definite no.

She looked across the room to where Ryan was sitting. His face was twisted in concentration. Hermione lost track of the conversation as she thought how cute he looked while he did that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny leaned over to Hermione at dinner. "You've got two guys liking you and you aren't going for it?!?!" she hissed.

Hermione looked at her, shocked, "Two?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Ryan and Ron. Count 'em. Two."

"I don't like Ron though. Not like that. As for Ryan… I'm thinking that we wouldn't last long…" she paused, "Besides, he has a girlfriend!"

Ginny grinned, "No he doesn't."

"Oh…"

Maybe she did have a decision after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ahhhh! RON!"

Hermione tried to yell more but she was laughing too hard. Hanging over her best friend's shoulder did not help matters. 

"Aww, 'Mione, you aren't any fun," Ron complained but even though she couldn't see his face, Hermione knew he was laughing too.

He carried her over to the fireplace and set her down in the armchair oblivious to the stares of the other Gryffindors. She feigned annoyance, "When I said my feet were tired you didn't have to carry me all the way from Transfiguration!"

Ron grinned and pulled her onto her feet again. "Come here, I wanna show you something." He led her to the window that looked out to the stormy sky. 

She frowned, "I don't see anything."

"Be patient," he responded. He took out his wand and murmured a spell. A spark of energy flowed from the tip and wove itself into the sky. After about thirty seconds, Hermione could tell what it said.

__

Hermione, will you be my girlfriend? The words hung there for a moment and she smiled. Turning to Ron, Hermione received a rose as well. She looked at him as she pressed her nose to the fragrant petals. Finally, she couldn't stand his anxious stare any longer and hugged him.

"Yes," she whispered. As he hugged her back, she knew she had made the right choice. Ron was the one who made her laugh; the one who she felt comfortable and warm with. She kissed him softly.

And outside, the clouds parted and the sun shined through.


End file.
